hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Forest
The Twilight Forest is an endlessly generating dimension covered almost entirely in dense forest. It has more of an enchanted, fairy tale, and mythological theme than Minecraft's Overworld. The sky, perpetually deep blue and filled with stars, lends a somewhat mystical cast to the world below. Tall trees create a canopy that covers most of the world, dotted with small clearings and massive trees that rise to the ceiling of the world. The terrain, with the exception of the Highlands biome, is flatter and lower than the Overworld with a water level at 32 instead of the 62 found in the Overworld. Various dungeons, bosses, structures, trees, and rare items fill this unique realm. Note that the Treecapitator mod will work on all Twilight Forest trees. Portal The Twilight Forest can only be accessed by creating a special portal in the Overworld. Make the portal by digging a 2x2 pool of water and surrounding the pool with natural items from Vanilla or Hexxit's mods such as flowers, plants, or mushrooms. Throw a Diamond into the pool, and lightning will strike the water, magically transforming it into a portal to the Twilight Forest. A portal back to the Overworld will be created when a player enters the Twilight Forest.. When one first enters the Twilight Forest portal, he should patiently wait for the dimension to generate. The Twilight Forest is very intricate and has many different types of dungeons, so its generation is a long and complicated process. It is recommended that the portal's location is marked on the minimap as an adventurer can easily become lost in the huge dimension even with the minimap's overhead view. If one happened to get lost and couldn't find his portal because he didn't utilize the listed method, he could create another portal through the same means that got him there. List of Additions Biomes * Twilight Forest * Dense Twilight Forest * Swamp * Fire Swamp * Highlands * Mushroom Forest * Deep Mushroom Forest * Clearing * Lake * Dark Forest * Enchanted Forest * Snowy Forest * Glacier * Twilight Stream Trees * Sickly Twilight Oak * Canopy Tree * Twilight Mangrove * Darkwood * Robust Twilight Oak * Tree of Time * Tree of Transformation * Miner's Tree * Sorting Tree * Rainbow Oak Plants * Moss Patch * Mayapple * Fiddlehead * Mushgloom * Torchberry Plant * Root Strands Items * Moonworm * Moonworm Queen * Sickly Twilight Oak Sapling * Canopy Tree Sapling * Twilight Mangrove Sapling * Darkwood Sapling (Twilight Forest) * Robust Twilight Oak Sapling * Tree of Time Sapling * Tree of Transformation Sapling * Miner's Tree Sapling * Sorting Tree Sapling * Rainbow Oak Sapling * Armor Shards WIP * Borer Essence * Carminite * Charm of Keeping I * Charm of Keeping II * Charm of Keeping III * Charm of Life I * Charm of Life II * Crumble Horn * Cube of Annihilation * Blank Magic Map * Blank Maze Map * Blank Maze/Ore Map * Experiment 115 * Raven's Feather * Fiery Blood * Fiery Boots * Fiery Helm * Fiery Ingot * Fiery Legs * Fiery Pick * Fiery Plate * Fiery Sword * Hydra Chop * Hydra Trophy * Naga Trophy * Lich Trophy * Ur-ghast Trophy * Ironwood Axe * Ironwood Boots * Ironwood Helm * Ironwood Hoe * Ironwood Ingot * Ironwood Legs * Ironwood Pick * Ironwood Plate * Raw Ironwood Materials * Ironwood Shovel * Ironwood Sword * Knightmetal WIP * Naga Scale Leggings * Liveroot * Magic Map * Magic Map Focus * Maze Map * Maze Map Focus * Maze Wafer * Mazebreaker * Raw Meef * Meef Steak * Meef Stroganoff * Minotaur Axe * Naga Scale * Ore Magnet * Maze/Ore Map * Ore Meter WIP * Peacock Feather Fan * Naga Scale Tunic * Scepter of Life Draining * Scepter of Twilight * Zombie Scepter * Steeleaf Axe * Steeleaf Boots * Steeleaf Helm * Steeleaf Hoe * Steeleaf * Steeleaf Legs * Steeleaf Pick * Steeleaf Plate * Steeleaf Shovel * Steeleaf Sword * Torchberries * Tower Key * Transformation Powder * Venison Steak * Raw Venison Blocks * Naga Spawner * Lich Spawner * Hydra Spawner * Ur-ghast Spawner * Ice Queen Spawner * Cicada * Firefly * Smoking Block * Encased Smoker * Fire Jet * Encased Fire Jet * Firefly Jar * Hedge * Darkwood Leaves * Twilight Oak Leaves * Canopy Tree Leaves * Mangrove Leaves * Rainbow Oak Leaves * Twilight Oak Wood * Canopy Tree Wood * Mangrove Wood * Darkwood Wood * Timewood Leaves * Leaves of Transformation * Miner's Leaves * Sorting Leaves * Timewood * Transwood * Minewood * Sortingwood * Timewood Clock * Heart of Transformation * Minewood Core * Sortingwood Engine * Mazestone * Mazestone Brick * Chiseled Mazestone * Decorative Mazestone Brick * Cracked Mazestone Brick * Mossy Mazestone Brick * Mazestone Mosaic * Mazestone Border * Nagastone Head * Nagastone * Twilight Forest Portal * Roots * Liveroots * Reappearing Block * Vanishing Block * Locked Vanishing Block * Unlocked Vanishing Block * Carminite Builder * Anti-builder * Ghast Trap * Carminite Reactor * False Gold * False Diamond * Towerwood Planks * Encased Towerwood * Cracked Towerwood * Mossy Towerwood * Infested Towerwood * Uncrafting Table Mobs * Wild Boar * Bighorn Sheep * Wild Deer * Redcap * Swarm Spider * Naga * Skeleton Druid * Hostile Wolf * Twilight Wraith * Hedge Spider * Hydra * Twilight Lich * Penguin * Tiny Bird * Forest Squirrel * Forest Bunny * Forest Raven * Kobold * Mosquito Swarm * Death Tome * Minotaur * Minoshroom * Fire Beetle * Slime Beetle * Pinch Beetle * Quest Ram * Maze Slime * Redcap Sapper * Mist Wolf * King Spider * Fireflies * Carminite Ghastling * Carminite Ghastguard * Carminite Golem * Ur-ghast * Towerwood Borer * Carminite Broodling * Block and Chain Goblin WIP * Lower Goblin Knight WIP * Helmet Crab WIP Technical Blocks * Reappearing Block * Active Reappearing Block * Built Carminite Block * Active Built Carminite Block * Anti-built block * Carminite Reactor Debris Notes *When entering the Twilight Forest portal in SMP for the first time, it may freeze the whole server until the world is generated completely. Bugs *It has been reported that upon exiting Twilight Forest, player's structures are gone. It is possibly caused by chunk errors, so making backup before entering Twilight Forest is recommended. *If NEI's block tooltip is on, most plants from this mod (and some other mod) will disappear if looked at. Disabling the block tooltip will stop the bug from occurring. Category:Mods Category:Dimensions Category:Twilight Forest